Fluttershy a des extensions de queue!
by princessed
Summary: Une scène cachée de l'épisode 'Journalistes en herbe'. Voici ma version perso sur les extensions de queue de Fluttershy.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : ni le dessin animé, ni ses personnages ne sont à moi. Je ne tire aucun profit matériel de cette fanfiction.

_Fluttershy a des extensions de queue !_

C'était un après-midi parfaitement normal pour Fluttershy. Elle avait soigné un écureuil et un oiseau malades et elle se préparait à prendre une tasse de thé bien méritée quand un petit coup frappé à la porte la fit sursauter. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Doucement, la ponette alla ouvrir la porte et se trouva face à Rarity.

- Rarity ! s'écria-t-elle. Je suis contente de te voir. Tu viens prendre une tasse de thé ? J'en ai assez pour deux… pour trois !

La fin de la phrase s'adressait au lapin Angel, qui n'avait aucunement l'intention d'être mis à l'écart quand on prenait le thé. La créatrice de mode sourit.

- Ce serait avec plaisir, répondit-elle. J'aimerais avoir ton avis. J'ai préparé plusieurs manteaux d'été pour ma nouvelle collection. Tu veux les voir ?

Sur ce, Rarity déballa un énorme paquet et en montra le contenu à son amie. Comme d'habitude, tout était incroyablement beau. Ensuite, les deux ponettes prirent le thé et bavardèrent de choses et d'autres. Fluttershy finit par amener le sujet sur un renard qu'elle soignait depuis une semaine.

- Je m'inquiète pour lui, avoua-t-elle. Je crois qu'il fait une allergie : il n'arrête pas de perdre ses poils. Si tu voyais sa queue : on dirait qu'il en manque la moitié !

- Je suis sûre que tu arriveras à le soigner, répondit Rarity. Tu as vraiment un don, pour ça !

- Oh ! Tu trouves ? balbutia Fluttershy en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles.

- Evidemment ! D'ailleurs, si sa queue le gêne, je peux lui fabriquer une extension !

- C'est possible de faire des extensions de queue ? demanda la ponette jaune, intriguée.

- Eh bien, j'y pense depuis un moment. Je pense qu'en travaillant bien la matière, on peut faire de très belles extensions pour n'importe quel poney ! Tu veux essayer ?

Fluttershy rougit encore plus et protesta. Même si elle adorait les créations de son amie, elle se sentait incapable de porter des extensions. Voyons, c'était beaucoup trop gênant ! Mais Rarity insista encore et encore. Elle voulait à tout prix tester sa méthode sur un gentil poney avant de la commercialiser. Horriblement gênée, Fluttershy finit par accepter.

Elles se retrouvèrent chez Rarity le lendemain. Par commodité et pour ne pas gêner encore plus la timide Fluttershy, Rarity ne rajouta que cinq centimètres et lui promit de tout retirer si jamais il y avait un problème. Elle lui promit également de ne jamais, jamais dire à qui que ce soit ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'était que Sweetie Belle les guettait de derrière la porte et qu'elle ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait.

Le lendemain, tout Ponyville savait que Fluttershy avait des extensions de queue…


	2. Chapter 2

Voici une deuxième version de l'histoire.

* * *

Ça avait vraiment été une journée très éprouvante pour Fluttershy. Une séance de kinésithérapie avec un ours avait pratiquement tourné au pugilat et elle gisait maintenant, complètement catatonique, tandis qu'Angel le lapin s'occupait de faire du thé.

La ponette jaune ne réagit même pas en entendant deux petits coups frappés à la porte. Celle-ci s'entrouvrit au bout d'un moment et le visage d'une licorne blanche apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Rarity… murmura Fluttershy en la voyant entrer. Oh, je ne voulais pas que tu me voies dans cet état.

- Oh, mon dieu ! s'écria Rarity en laissant tomber le sac de jolies robes qu'elle voulait montrer à son amie. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- J'ai eu une dure journée. D'abord, Rosalie a eu des triplés et j'ai passé la matinée à m'occuper d'eux. Ensuite, Oscar s'est retrouvé malade et… enfin, dure journée.

- Repose-toi ! s'écria Rarity. Tu as vraiment besoin d'un remontant. Oh, je sais : je vais m'occuper de tes crins, ça va te remonter le moral !

- Merci, tu es gentille !

Sur ce, Rarity trouva une brosse et démêla soigneusement la crinière et la queue de son amie. Elle fit la grimace en voyant qu'il en manquait une partie.

- Ce n'est rien, expliqua Fluttershy. J'ai eu un accident avec une ruche et j'avais du miel collé partout. J'ai été obligée de la couper.

- Ce n'est pas rien ! s'écria Rarity. Tu as de si jolis crins, c'est dommage de les couper ! Je vais t'arranger ça. Essaie de dormir en attendant.

Fluttershy ferma les yeux et s'endormit, émue par la gentillesse de Rarity. Quand elle se réveilla, elle eut la surprise de voir sa queue intacte, aussi belle qu'avant.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- On peut faire n'importe quoi avec des extensions !

Fluttershy n'était pas du genre à porter des extensions mais on ne refuse pas un cadeau et Rarity les lui avait données du fond du cœur. Elle remercia donc son amie, toute émue. Ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'était qu'Apple Bloom les guettait de derrière la fenêtre et qu'elle ne perdait pas une miette de ce qui se passait.

Le lendemain, tout Ponyville savait que Fluttershy avait des extensions de queue…


End file.
